


Instant Crush

by noblet



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: “So, apparently I have a type,” Jon says.Stephen looks up from a stack of papers and leans in intently, a little too eager to get distracted from his work. “Tell me more."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something dumb. Takes place in the office around 2010. Title comes from Instant Crush by Daft Punk because that song is a bop.

“So, apparently I have a type,” Jon says.

Stephen looks up from a stack of papers and leans in intently, a little too eager to get distracted from his work. “Tell me more."

“Sam called me out the other day."

“And?” Stephen brings the end of a pen to his mouth and sets it between his teeth as Jon searches for the right words.

“She says I only date people so they can listen to me talk.” He's not really trying to be funny, but Stephen laughs anyways.

“Free therapy sessions.” Stephen grins. “Pretty clever. Is that all I am to you, Stewart? Would it help if I kept a notepad with me at all times?”

“It feels wrong to bare my soul without paying two hundred dollars an hour but I somehow manage,” Jon deadpans.

“I don't come cheap, Jon,” Stephen says, smiling on his name.

"Is that a double entendre?" Jon lets himself laugh. He stands up to join Stephen on his side of the desk.

"Yeah, well. You know. Comedy I guess."

Their knees press together and Stephen takes his glasses off to grind his eyes with cracked fists. It's barely midnight, but already both of them are tired.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Stephen asks softly as he blinks the world back into focus. Jon runs a hand through Stephen's hair and admires how soft it can be when it's not gelled stiff.

"Feeling nostalgic all of a sudden?" Jon murmurs.

"You have that stupid look on your face," Stephen grins with his eyes. "It really brings me back." he sets the pen down and leans into the back of his chair.

Jon pretends to glare at him. "Remember when you first kissed me and nearly broke your face on the desk when someone opened the door?"

“I thought we were alone," Stephen says admirably.

"It was two p.m. on a Tuesday."

“I wasn't wearing my glasses.”

Jon snorts. “Good excuse." He turns his hand palm-up on his leg so Stephen can hold it in earnest regard. Jon loves the casualty of Stephen's touch. The warmth of his fingers feel like home. "We're alone now," he whispers.

In that moment he swears Stephen's eyes light up. "I know a cue when I hear one," Stephen beams, then leans in and kisses him, just because he can. 


End file.
